MiddleEarth Mutants: The Fellowhship of the Ring
by Chaplain Lemartes
Summary: Seqeul to The Time Lord and Time, Magic & Wings. A must read before this. DW/MR/LOTR Crossover. When the flock and The Doctor find themselves caught up in the fellowhsip's quest to destroy the one ring, they find themselves in a deadly adventure.10 UP!
1. Hobbits and Nazgul

**Hello and welcome to the next part in this truly epic saga featuring The Doctor from Doctor Who, and the Flock from Maximum Ride. This part tells the story of how The Doctor and the Flock got caught up in the quest to destroy the Ring of power, and its cruel master – Sauron. However, before you set out on this adventure, I recommend you read the first book, which can be found in my profile and/or about thirty plus pages back in the Maximum Ride section, under the name of 'Time Magic and Wings'. I also recommend you read the second bit, 'The Time Lord', otherwise you won't understand a few things. It also helps if you have watched 'The Lord of the Rings' Trilogy, and you could read the books – however reading the Trilogy isn't essential. Now, my readers, we start the long road from the beginning. I give you, boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, dogs and cats, mutants and time lords, 'Maximum Ride: Middle Earth Mutants' Chapter One! **

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, DOCTOR WHO OR THE LORD OF THE RINGS – HOWEVER I DO OWN THE CHANGES TO THE PLOT IN 'THE LORD OF THE RINGS'. ENJOY! **

Maximum Ride: Middle Earth Mutants

Chapter 01: Hobbits and Nazgùl

"So," began The Doctor, at the door. "Anyone want to take a look outside?"

"Okay, but where are we?" asked Nudge. "If we're anywhere near Mordor, I want you to take us back. I don't like the Orcs that much."

"Don't worry, but I don't think we're in Mordor, Nudge. Anyway, the Orcs would have been alerted to our presence already," replied The Doctor. "Also, you may be needing these."

He reached into a cabinet to the side of the TARDIS, and opened it. "Bows and Arrows, Swords, Daggers, as well as clothing."

"Clothing?" asked Nudge, sounding shocked. "Is there any changing rooms here?"

"Up the stairs, third door on the left," said The Doctor. "There's a Changing room for each species. You guys can go in humans, Total can stay with me."

"So there aren't any Dog changing rooms?" asked Total, looking distraught. "I demand you take this ship to the nearest TARDIS stockist so I can have some fitted in."

"I'm afraid there isn't any," The Doctor shook his head sadly, "Well, we mustn't dwell on the past. That clothing suits you, Max."

Max and the Flock had just climbed down the stairs in their new 'Middle-Earth' Style clothing.

"So, are we going then?" asked Iggy, already at the door. Fang and the Gasman were testing out their new swords. Iggy had opted for a bow and arrow, like Legolas, he said.

"Yep," said The Doctor. "Allons-y!"

Max and the Flock closely followed The Doctor.

"Any Idea what age this is, dad?" asked Max. (**A/N: See Maximum Ride: Time Magic & Wings for why Max is calling the Doctor 'dad'.)**

"I have no-"but he was interrupted by a scream from behind a clump of trees, with a damp air of mist around them. "Follow Me!"

"Just like old times," Max replied, smiling, as The Doctor lead the chase. They rounded a corner, and came across a pebbled road. Further down the road, there was a man, cloaked in black upon a horse that was almost as covered in black as its rider.

"Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge. Gazzy, Angel – This is the third Age of Middle-Earth – and that Is Sauron's henchman. A Nazgùl, sometimes known as a Ringwraith," The Doctor replied. "And if I'm correct, which I nearly always am, this is just after Frodo and Sam met Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took."

"Who?" asked Total.

"Just after Frodo and Sam met Merry and Pippin," replied The Doctor, as the Nazgùl noticed them. "Also, Total, try not to talk, and guys – don't use your wings. Happy? Now, RUN!"

The group of eight took off, running down the path. But The Nazgùl was faster, especially since it was on its Dark Steed. Suddenly, as The Doctor and the Flock rounded a corner, they were leapt on by four young Hobbits, who were rolling down the hill above them. They all crashed to the floor.

"Oww, jeesh. Fang," Max groaned, getting up from the floor.

"Sorry about that," replied Merry, getting up, as The Nazgùl on its horse galloped around the corner.

"RUN!" The Doctor bellowed again, and everyone was already up, and they ran. However, The Nazgùl was quicker, and caught up with them. Suddenly, two more leapt out from around a corner,

"Come," said one of the Nazgùl, leering down at Frodo. However, The Doctor got in the way, and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver.

"What is that thing?" asked Pippin, stepping back from The Doctor.

"It's A Sonic Screwdriver," replied The Doctor simply, holding the button down. "Very handy of getting rid of pesky little Nazgùl."

The shockwave knocked the four Nazgùl down the hill, and they smashed into trees and into one another, before coming to a stop at the bottom.

"Now," The Doctor breathed in, pocketing the Sonic Screwdriver and turning to the four Hobbits and The Flock. "Where was I?"

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. THIS STORY IS SPLIT INTO THREE PARTS. THERE WILL BE ONE PART FOR 'THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING', ONE PART FOR 'THE TWO TOWERS' AND ONE PART FOR 'THE RETURN OF THE KING'. SO THIS WILL BE THE LONGEST STORY OF THIS SAGA.**


	2. To Bree

**I DON'T OWN LOTR OR DOCTOR WHO OR MAXIMUM RIDE! I WILL NOT POST THIS IN ANY MORE CHAPTERS BECAUSE YOU SHOULD HAVE THE MESSAGE BY NOW! ENJOY!**

Maximum Ride: Middle-Earth Mutants

Chapter 02: To Bree

"Who are you?" asked Frodo. "And how do you know about the Nazgùl?"

"I am The Doctor," said the Doctor, merrily, as they made their way towards the fords. "And these are Max, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, The Gasman and Angel. Max is my daughter, but the others are friends."

Total grunted, trying not to speak.

"And our Dog, Total," added The Doctor, and even though he knew the young hobbit's names, he asked, "What's your names?"

"Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin," Merry piped up. "We're on our way to Bree, where we're going to meet Gandalf."

Frodo whispered something into Merry's ear, and Merry nodded.

"Gandalf," said The Doctor. "Gandalf the Grey, by any chance?"

"Aye," replied Pippin.

"I remember him. Long beard, a wizard?" The Doctor asked, as they made their way forward.

"That's him," Sam confirmed. "What is your business here, Doctor?"

"Helping you four," said The Doctor cheerfully, before lowering his voice to a whisper, "Getting The Ring to safety."

"How do you know about the Ring?" asked Frodo.

"Long story," said The Doctor. "Over Five Hundred pages."

"What do you mean?" Merry looked confused, as the Hobbits, The Doctor and the Flock turned left, and made their way down a hill.

"Umm, Doctor," Nudge looked behind, to see the four Nazgùl on horseback, gathering speed. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but We've got company."

"RUN!" The Doctor bellowed again, starting to sprint ahead of the others, and they quickly made their way down to the river. There was a small raft, just big enough to fit the group, but as they floated away, Frodo remained on dry land, looking at the Nazgùl as though in a trance.

"Jump, Mister Frodo!" Sam called.

"Jump, Frodo!" Merry yelled anxiously, seemingly breaking Frodo's trance. He then leapt onto the raft, barely making it.

"How far is it to Bree?" asked Pippin, looking at The Doctor, as the Nazgùl stopped on the riverbank, and galloped off into the distance.

"Two miles," replied The Doctor. "Come on! The Nazgùl will be there soon."

"I don't mean to be rude, mister Doctor," Sam spoke, "But who exactly are you?"

"I told you," said The Doctor, "I'm The Doctor."

"No, but where do you come from? You don't look like you're from the Shire, of all places."

"Galifrey," said The Doctor. Frodo's face dropped, looking at The Doctor in awe.

"You're a Time Lord?" asked Frodo. "Bilbo said he heard about it from Gandalf."

"Aye, Time Lord. That I am," replied The Doctor. "I suppose Bilbo heard it whilst eavesdropping on Gandalf and me."

"You've met before?" Pippin asked. "Do you know where he is now?"

"Minas Tirith," The Gasman replied before The Doctor could speak. "Man, I want to go there. We will, won't we Doctor?"

"Probably," The Doctor replied, as the raft began to drift into the river bank, before hitting the side. The group of twelve clambered out, and made their way to the barricaded door.

The Doctor rammed his fist on, and spoke, "Hello is anybody home?"

A wooden hatch in the door opened, revealing a man. "Someone's home alright. This is a strange party. A Man, six children, four hobbits and a dog. Very well, I'll let you all in."

Max gave a sigh of relief, for they had arrived in Bree.


	3. The Prancing Pony

Maximum Ride: Middle-Earth Mutants

Chapter 03: The Prancing Pony.

The Doctor, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, The Gasman, Total, Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin journeyed down the small town, and eventually found themselves at the Prancing Pony.

"This is where Gandalf told you to meet him, right?" asked The Doctor, already knocking on the door. "Open up! We come in peace!"

There was a slight pause, and the door opened. Inside was a packed bar, with people dancing and singing merrily. Max looked at the Hobbits, and could tell that they were scared. The Gasman and Angel were also taking cautious steps forward, keeping as close to the others as possible.

"Hello," Frodo asked the barman. "Have you seen Gandalf?"

"Gandalf?" asked the barman, bending over the bar to look at the four hobbits, and the others. "Tall fella, white beard, pointy hat?"

"Yes, that's him!" Frodo nodded eagerly.

"Haven't seen him for six months," the barman replied, shaking his head sadly. "What can I get you?"

"We'd like two rooms," The Doctor spoke, and the barman turned his attention to the time lord. He flicked out his physic paper and continued. "We've got those free tokens that you've got on offer."

"Free Tokens, I remember those," huffed the barman.

Frodo, unlike the other three Hobbits, who were looking at the Doctor with awe, noticed that a man in the corner was watching them. "Doctor," Frodo asked, "That man in the corner's been watching us ever since we came here."

The Doctor bent down and whispered into his ear. "He's a Ranger from the north, well, from your north, well, from Middle Earth's north. He's got many names, but folks around here call him Strider. Enjoy the party. I've been talking to Angel and she says that everything's safe."

"But you haven't talked to her at all, Mr Doctor, Sir," Sam interrupted. The Doctor tapped his head, and took a beer.

The party was well underway, when Merry yelled, "Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there! He's my cousin, you know!"

Frodo groaned, and The Doctor slapped his own head. Suddenly, Frodo vanished from view, and many of the drinkers gasped, and the Gasman responded by letting three farts out in a row. Iggy pretended to choke, holding his hand to his mouth. "Gas.... Mask!"

"Shut up, Iggy," The Gasman groaned, reaching over to his partner in crime, and punching him in the stomach.

"Mr Frodo!" Sam suddenly shouted, and led the group upstairs. The Flock and the Doctor quickly followed, The Doctor being amazed that Total had kept quiet for this long.

***

Isengard, the tower of Orthanc. This was where Saruman had Gandalf, who was lying crumpled at the top of the majestic tower, watching the destruction of the trees below. However, he was not alone, for the treacherous Saruman spun his staff, sending Gandalf across the top of the Tower.

"My spies inform me that the Time Lord has come," Saruman swished his staff, sending Gandalf to the edge of the tower, the magic the only spell that kept the good wizard alive. "And his companions – the children of time."

"Doctor," Gandalf frowned.

"You know of this Time Lord?" asked Saruman.

"Yes," Gandalf replied, as a great eagle swept underneath him. "And I'm looking forward to meeting him again," Gandalf leapt of Orthanc, landing onto the Great Eagle, who carried him away from the evil tower, ignoring the devastation below.

***

The door burst open, and Sam, Merry and Pippin leapt into the room where Strider and Frodo were. However, The Doctor and the flock remained back, cautious.

"Get your hands of Mr Frodo!" Sam yelled, brandishing a dagger.

Strider laughed, and pulled back his hood. "I meant Frodo no harm, my young friend. I am here to help. I see you have companions on your quest?"

"Yeah, that's us!" The Doctor waved his hand merrily, and led the Flock into the room.

"Hi," the Gasman waved his hand. "I'm the Gasman."

"I'm Max," Max introduced. "This lot are Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Total."

"And Total is..." Strider looked for the eight companions. He looked down at Total, who was standing on all fours. "I see your dog. Who's your father?"

"Hello, I'm The Doctor!" he waved his hand merrily. "You must be Strider, I presume?"

"Aye. Strider I am. Now, we must be cautious. No doubt that you friend there," Strider indicated Merry, who smiled sheepishly. "Has informed a spy of your location."

"I didn't mean to!" Merry protested, as they could hear footsteps outside.

"We've got company," The Doctor frowned.

"Nazgùl," Strider grimaced.

"Oh, no, Strider, I'm afraid it's more than that," The Doctor moved his hand down his face and frowned again. "But how they got to this world is another question."

.


	4. Fang

Maximum Ride: Middle-Earth Mutants

Chapter 04: Fang

"Doctor!" Max yelled, as screams echoed in the bar. The ones that had to die earlier. "What is it?"

"Max, you've met them before. So have you, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy – I can call you Gazzy, right?"

"Uh, uh," Gazzy nodded. "What's happening?"

"You've also met them before, Nudge, Total and Angel," The Doctor moved his hand through his hair, pacing around the room impatiently.

"What's going on?" Merry asked, frightened, and the four hobbits moved closer together. "What's down there? Ghosts?"

"Oh, Merry, if only, if only," The Doctor replied. "They're called Erasers."

"Shit," Fang grimaced, as several Erasers leapt through the door. "I thought we'd got rid of you."

"Well, you haven't, mutant!" The lead Eraser cackled. "Remember me?"

"But... but... how?" Max looked shocked, recognising the face. That face from the past. "Ari. You're on our side!"

"Since when was I on your side, freak?" asked Ari, landing Angel a punch.

The Doctor stepped in front of the flock, with Strider. "Tell me! Ari Batchelder, tell me how you got here!"

"This one's a clever boy," Ari cackled, before licking his lips. "Dibs on his guts."

"Dibs on his head," the other Eraser snarled, snapping its teeth together and also licking its lips, as more footsteps could be heard.

"Doctor! Strider! What's going on?" Pippin yelled, anxiously.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry, Pippin. It's a long, long story," The Doctor replied.

"They're unarmed!" Fang called, out, charging forward. Suddenly, Ari pulled out a Taser, from behind his back, and shot Fang in the eye. Fang howled in pain, dropping to the floor.

"What just happened?" asked Frodo. "Doctor, what is that thing?"

Ari winked at Frodo. "Too bad we don't have time for rings, midget." Two Erasers quickly pulled the unconscious Fang onto their shoulders and left the room, Ari close behind. Immediately, Max dashed after them.

"Max!" The Doctor called out, and leaned after her, grabbing her back.

"FANG!" Max bellowed, angrily, as the Erasers retreated down the stairs and out of the pub. Suddenly, a loud BANG! Shook the building.

"What now?" asked Strider, looking outside the door. The entire side of the pub had collapsed. He stepped back, in shock.

"Yeah! That showed 'em!" Iggy high-fived the Gasman, who smiled sheepishly when they looked at him.

"Gazzy!" Max yelled. "In future, can you wait until they're actually still in the building?"

"Sorry, Max," The Gasman smiled, before letting out three more farts.

"Mr. Doctor, What happened?" asked Sam, shocked, like everyone else.

Max ignored Sam, and spoke to the Doctor. "We're going to find him, aren't we?"

"We will, eventually," The Doctor replied.

"What do you mean, eventually?" Max screamed angrily.

"Max," The Doctor stared into Max's eyes, and told her, "I am so, so sorry, for you, and the flock, but it's either Fang – or Middle-Earth. The Erasers have probably travelled through time back – oh... no it can't be! The Whitecoats... they've developed a time machine."

"That's bad, right?" asked Merry. "Also, would you mind telling us who the Whitecoats are, and how are we meant to get down from here?"


	5. Weathertop

Maximum Ride: Middle-Earth Mutants

Chapter 05: The Weathertop

"This is how we're going to get down from here," Max finally spread her wings, and the four hobbits and Strider gasped.

"No way!" Merry and Pippin gasped in unison.

"You are beyond ordinary children," Strider admitted. "Are you going to carry us down?"

"Of course," Max replied. "Angel, you take Merry, Gazzy, you take Pippin, Nudge, you take Frodo, Iggy, you take Strider and I'll take dad."

"Okay," Iggy gave Max the thumbs up.

"Are you sure you're capable of this?" asked Strider, climbing onto Iggy's back.

"Hell yeah!" Iggy replied, and without waiting to make sure that Strider was ready or not, he took off, and flew a few feet before landing gently on the floor. The others followed closely behind.

"We were defiantly flying, Pip," Merry looked relived to see that he had made it without injuries. The Doctor turned around, looking at the wrecked bar.

"Thankfully, there's no such thing as insurance here," The Doctor admitted, tossing a small coin to the bar, which was completely obliterated.

"The Elves will know where they've taken your friend... Fang," Strider looked at Max. "Hurry! Those creatures could be back!"

"I think they've got what they came for," The Doctor replied. "They won't be coming back. I don't think they're even in this world, now."

"But how is that even possible, Mr. Doctor, Sir?" asked Sam, confused. "I'm confused."

"Yeah," Pippin added. "You lost me a long time ago."

"It would be easier if we didn't explain it," Angel informed Pippin. "And don't worry. We'll make it."

"Angel," The Doctor warned her. _'Don't give them any clues about what's going to come next. It could alter the history of Middle-Earth'. _

'_Right,' _Angel replied.

"Now then," The Doctor took off at a brisk pace. "Allons-y!"

"What does that mean?" asked Frodo.

"It's French," explained The Doctor. "For Let's Go."

"Oh, okay then," Frodo nodded. "What's French?"

"A foreign language," The Doctor explained. "Come on!"

Later that day, they had arrived in Weathertop.

"Weathertop," Strider saw the hill, topped with ruins. "We'll camp here for the night."

"Can we fly up there?" asked Gazzy. "I've always wanted to fly up there."

Suddenly, there was a cry in the distance.

"No," Max cut across the Doctor. "No flying. That was probably a Nazgùl."

"Also, no lighting fires, either," replied Strider. "I'm going to scout around, see if anything is coming."**(A/N: What did he go off for again? I haven't seen the film in a few weeks, sorry, so I'm just going to put Scouting the area.) **

"I'll come with you," The Doctor added.

"I'll come too," Max replied.

"No, Max, stay here," The Doctor raised his voice, but Max was already after Strider. He looked back at Angel. "Angel, you're in charge until we get back."

Sometime later, The Doctor, Max and Strider were still away, but Gazzy was getting bored. He was playing with some transformer cars that he had found in his pocket, and was showing Frodo and the hobbits the technology.

"Hey, Merry, I'm hungry," Pippin grimaced.

"You're always hungry, Pip," Merry began to light a fire. "Here. I'm hungry too."

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to stretch my wings a bit," Gazzy ignored Angel's protests, and leapt of Weathertop, spreading his wings.

'_GAZZY!' _Angel practically screamed. _'Get back down here! The Nazgùl are coming!' _

"Guys!" Angel turned to Merry and Pippin, who were munching on some Lembas bread. "Put out that fire!"

"Why?" asked Merry. "You want some potatoes, Pip?"

Suddenly, there was a loud shriek, and Angel scrambled to put out the fire. Nudge, for once in her life, was silent, and Angel could tell she was terrified. This was a girl that could break a man's back with a well placed kick, but Nazgùl were a different matter. Angel heard Nudge curse something about Tolkien under her breath. The cry could be heard again, but this time louder. Angel turned around to see for Nazgùl, directly behind her.

'_Go away,' _Angel thought, but The Nazgùl didn't respond. She walked backwards, away from black-hooded beasts.

'_Bagginns,' _hissed the Nazgùl. And then, Angel gasped, as the next words to come out of their mouths were, _'Flooockkss, Timmee Lorrdsss," _

And then one pulled out a sword.


	6. The Flood and the Flames

Maximum Ride: Middle-Earth Mutants

Chapter 06: The Flood and the Flames

'_Bagginns,' _hissed the Nazgùl. And then, Angel gasped, as the next words to come out of their mouths were, _'Flooockkss, Timmee Lorrdsss." _

And then one pulled out a sword. Angel immediately leapt out of the way, as the Nazgùl with the sword plunged forward. "Protect the hobbits!" Angel yelled.

"Try doing your mind trick thingy on them," Iggy backed towards Angel, away from the approaching Nazgùl.

"I have," Angel shouted back.

"And?" asked Iggy.

"It doesn't work!" Angel yelled, as Nudge and Gazzy joined them.

"Okay, we're screwed," admitted Iggy. Suddenly, one of the Nazgùl burst into flames as Strider leapt forward, The Doctor and Max close behind. Iggy took this opportunity to light and arrow on fire, and shoot it at the oncoming Nazgùl. Soon, all of the flock, as well as The Doctor and Strider, were involved in fighting the Nazgùl. Suddenly, a scream ripped through the air.

"Mr Frodo!" Sam yelled desperately, dashing towards him, as Frodo pulled the ring off his finger. The Doctor and Strider grabbed flaming sticks from the fire, and hurled them at the remaining Nazgùl, who retreated.

"What's this?" said a voice, holding a sword up to Strider. "A Ranger, caught off his guard?"

"Arwèn," Strider held the sword down, turning to the elf that had just appeared. "Frodo has been stabbed by a Nazgùl."

"And who are your companions?" asked Arwèn, turning to The Doctor and the Flock.

"Friends," Strider replied. "One of them has been captured by creatures from another world."

"I will take Frodo to Rivendell," Arwèn hauled the wounded Frodo up onto the horse, and took off.

"Mister Frodo!" Sam shouted, as Arwèn galloped off into the night, holding Frodo on her horse.

"He's in good hands," The Doctor put his hand down on Sam's shoulder, and they turned around to see his TARDIS, parked behind them. "Ah, glad to see that she's following us."

"Police Box?" asked Merry. "What's that?"

"Have a look inside," The Doctor opened the door, and the four hobbits gasped.

***

Arwèn was riding as fast as she could, she was almost at the ford when the Nazgùl had caught up with her.

"You want him, then come and claim him!" she yelled, speaking some Elvish and then retreating to the other side of the ford. The lead Nazgùl started to cross the river, and suddenly it was blown off its steed by a tremendous force of the flood, the other Nazgùl were swept up in the raw power of its advance.

And with that, Arwèn got Frodo safely to Rivendell.


	7. The Council of Elrond

Maximum Ride: Middle-Earth Mutants

Chapter 07: The Council of Elrond

Two weeks later, the flock had grown accustomed to Rivendell. Many of the Elves came to look at Max, Iggy, The Gasman, Nudge and Angel, and to a lesser extent, Total, who was keeping silent – which was very strange, over those few weeks made themselves known to be mutants – they never planned on it to happen, it just did.

The hobbits spent most of their time either with Gandalf, or playing with the Gasman, who had showed them the transformers cars which, remarkably he still held onto.

The Doctor came and went, often leaving Middle-Earth entirely. Max thought he was looking for Fang, for she still knew he must be alive.

Over these two weeks, many strange people arrived in Rivendell. Dwarves, Men, Mirkwood Elves, and many more.

"Hey, Gazzy!" Nudge yelled, one day, when the flock were flying through the beautiful landscape of Rivendell.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around, to receive a load of water in his face. Nudge chuckled, and went down to the water to scoop up some more, but The Gasman chased after her.

Well, by the flock, it was actually Iggy, The Gasman, Nudge and Angel and Total – Total flying in Angel's arms. Of course, Fang had been kidnapped by the Erasers, but Max?

Max was actually sitting alone in the room which she was allowed to sleep in, in Rivendell. Normally, she would be up shouting at the Gasman with Nudge, and flying about the place, but on the occasions that The Doctor had left, she stayed in her room, thinking about Fang.

"I promise I'll come looking for you," Max murmured one afternoon.

***

"We have Fang," Ari snarled, appearing at the door of the ring of Orthanc. "The others put up a fight, and half of the Prancing Pony got blown up."

"Good," Saruman looked at Fang, who was held by his magic. "You miss Maximum Ride, don't you, Fang, my boy?"

Fang remained silent.

"You must understand that Maximum Ride is no longer your friend," Saruman murmured.

"She is... what?" finally spoke.

"She has killed Angel, and Iggy," Saruman lied. "She will be hunting for you and me. We must, we must stop her."

"She has killed?" asked Fang. Ari smiled next to him, before vanishing from view with a press of a a button on his watch, strapped to his arm.

"Yes," Saruman goaded, looking directly into Fang's eyes. "You will join me, and together we shall crush Maximum Ride, and the free peoples of Middle-Earth."

"Yes, Saruman. I will do as you command."

***

The next day, Elrond called a Council, and many people flocked to attend, even Max and The Doctor, but the rest of the flock where not allowed.

"Welcome," Elrond greeted them as they filed into their seats. "Strangers of Distant lands, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Ages ago, rings were crafted for the leaders of each race- three for the elves, seven for the dwarves, and nine for men."

"These rings gave them the power and will to govern each race. But also, one other ring was created. A master ring, to control all others, was created by Sauron the Deceiver, The Lord of Mordor.

"The ring was lost when Sauron was defeated towards the end of the Second Age- and now, it has resurfaced. That is why we have all gathered here this day.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Elrond looked at Frodo, who slowly stood up, and walked over to a small stone table, before placing the Ring on it.

"So it is true," said a man, Max knew him to be called Boroimir, from the film. "Isildur's bane…"

"BOROIMIR!" without warning, Elrond leapt to his feet, and shouted at Borimir, who was making a movement towards the Ring.

"_Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul. Ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!_" Elrond thundered, and the light suddenly became darker, and Borimir sat back down.

Little did Elrond know, however, that not far off in the bushes behind them, Angel, The Gasman, Nudge, Iggy and Sam were crouched, watching the events.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf said gruffly from his seat. "For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is all together evil!" He said, glaring at everyone assembled.

"It is a gift," Said Boromir, who had started the outburst. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it!" Strider interrupted. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has not other master." He said.

"And what," Boromir said coldly. "Would a Ranger know of this matter?"

"He is no mere Ranger," Said a blonde elf, suddenly rising from his seat. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"This," Boromir said, sounding very much like he tasted something horrible, "Is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf added.

"_Havo dad,_ Legolas." Strider, or Aragorn, said uneasily, seeing that things were going in a downward spiral. The elf, Legolas, sat down, and Boromir gave Aragorn a positively frigid look.

"Gondor has no king," He said stiffly. "Gondor needs no king." He sat down, and refused to acknowledge Aragorn.

Elrond spoke when the Council had all sat down in their seats. "There is only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" asked a Dwarf, and thanks again to the film, Max knew him as Gimli. Gimli raised his axe, and brought it down on the Ring. The Axe instantly cracked into pieces, and Gimli was thrown back across the hard, cold floor.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir said in a low voice. "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful." Everyone stared at him, captivated. "It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe, is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas cried, standing up. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli snarled at him.

"And what happens if we fail?" Boromir snapped. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

_"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" _Gimli shouted, and chaos erupted on his words. Everybody all started to shout at one another, apart from Frodo, who was sitting in his seat, and Max, Gandalf and The Doctor, who knew to remain quiet. Gandalf sighed, and started to try and break up the argument.

"I will take it!" Frodo shouted, but nobody seemed to hear him. Frodo shouted again, a bit more loudly, and people began to stop, to look at the Hobbit in surprise. "I will take the Ring to Mordor – Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins," said Gandalf, stepping forward. "As long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death, I can protect you – I will," Aragorn stood up, and walked over to Frodo. "You have my sword."

"You have my bow," Legolas stepped forward.

"You have my Sonic Screwdriver!" The Doctor shouted, stepping forward. Many of them gasped, apart from Frodo. The Doctor then held it up, and smiled. "Oh, I'm The Doctor, by the way."

"I'm going with The Doctor," Max spoke, getting up from her chair and walking over to the group.

"And you have my Axe," Gimli stepped forward. "As soon as I can find a new one, that is."

The Doctor chuckled, as Boromir stepped forward. "You carry the fate of us all, little one." He looked around. "If this is indeed the rule of the council… Then Gondor will see it done."

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Sam sprung out from his hiding place, and leapt forward.

"We're not staying here, either!" The Gasman shouted, leaping up from his hiding place, and instantly knocking over Iggy, who was crouched next to him.

"Watch it, you fool," Iggy laughed, shoving the Gasman back, and Max smiled, The group bursting into laughter. There was even a grin on Elrond's face. Total soon stepped forward, and barked.

"Why can't I come, too?"

Max sighed. Clearly, they didn't have talking dogs in Middle-Earth.

After everything about Total had been cleared up, someone else shouted, "We're coming too!" and Merry and Pippin leapt out from their hiding places, much to the bemusement of most of the council.

"After all, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… Quest… Thing!" Pippin said. Merry cocked an eyebrow and looked at him, and Gandalf rolled his eyes.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry mumbled. Elrond looked at them all.

"Seventeen companions. You shall be known, as the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond declared, looking at them.

"Great," Pippin smiled. "So, where are we going?"


	8. The Ring Goes South

Maximum Ride: Middle-Earth Mutants

Chapter 08: The Ring Goes South

"Max," The Doctor appeared at the door of Max's room, to find her sitting on her bed. It was the day before the Fellowship left to Rivendell, and he had discovered something strange about Max, her slinking off to different places. Outside the room, The Gasman was playing with his transformers cars. "What's wrong?"

"Fang," replied Max. "The voice, I think it was Jeb, not you, told me that Fang is working for Saruman now."

"Saruman?" The Doctor asked. "Oh yeah, Saruman. Max, you know that Ari didn't think you were friends when we met?"

"Yes," Max replied. "Maybe, they travelled from the past, before Ari was our friend?"

"That has to be it!" The Doctor replied, "Bingo. Ari travelled from the past with a bunch of Erasers, in order to capture Fang, most likely Fang, to make you annoyed, and to give him to Saruman... but how they got to Middle-Earth is another story."

"Maybe, they were watching it on TV and recognised us, jumped in?" asked Max.

"No, that would be stupid," The Doctor sighed. "They've got someone working on their side who knows how to travel in time, and space for that matter. Did you know that Arda is on the other side of the galaxy from Middle-Earth?"

"No," Max replied. "Until three days ago, I just thought it was a fantasy world."

Gandalf suddenly knocked at Max's door, and entered with the rest of the Fellowship. "It's time we're off. Pack your bags."

"Right you are, Gandalf, my old friend," The Doctor smiled, and followed him out the door, Max followed The Doctor, and Gandalf led the way to the outskirts of the Elven city of Rivendell.

"Which way is it to Mordor, Gandalf?" asked Frodo.

"This way," Gandalf indicated a path over a fantastically build bridge, and they followed him over it.

Over the next few weeks, the journey progressed smoothly, unless you count Gimli trying to tackle Legolas every now and again, and The Gasman and Iggy wanting to fly over Mordor and bomb it.

Right now, Merry, Pippin and The Gasman were taking on Borimir in a small fight, designed to improve their swordsmanship. **(A/N: I think that's what it's called, correct me if I'm wrong) **

Borimir lunged his sword out at the Gasman, who ducked, turned and unleashed one of his skills. Borimir gagged, and dropped to the floor. Iggy burst out laughing and slapped The Gasman a high five.

"What happened?" asked Merry. "Why'd he drop over?"

"You don't wanna know," Max assured him. "But he'll be back up in a moment."

As to prove Max's words, Boromir climbed up, and laughed. Instantly, Merry and Pippin yelled, "For the Shire!" And leapt onto Borimir, sending him back onto the floor.

"Pile on!" The Gasman yelled, and he leapt on top of Borimir and Iggy followed close behind.

Suddenly, Sam looked into the distance. "What's that?"

The Doctor turned, still laughing at the fight between The Gasman, Iggy, Merry, Pippin and Boromir. "They're crows."

"Not just any crows," Gandalf squinted.

"Crebian, from Dunland!" Legolas interrupted, sounding worried. "Spies of Saruman!"

"HIDE!" Gandalf bellowed, and the fellowship ducked underneath rocks, Aragorn quickly stamping out the fire.

When the crows passed by, the Fellowship emerged from hiding.

"This passageway is being watched," Gandalf mused. "We must make for the pass Caradhras," he turned and nodded. "This way."

Everyone starred at the mountain above them, and The Doctor smiled. "Well, _Allons-y_, I guess?"


	9. Moria

Middle-Earth Mutants: The Fellowship of the Ring

Chapter 09: Moria

Rain splattered down as the Fellowship made their way through the pass of Caradhras, determined to beat the odds. However, much to Max and the flock's regret, the gale force winds meant that they were forced to walk, and could not take to their beloved wings.

A few days later, the weather was no better, and they found themselves along a rocky mountain path. Gandalf led the way, ploughing through the snow, using his staff to clear a way for them, the Hobbits (and Angel and the Gasman), were finding it incredibly hard to make their way through.

Suddenly, Legolas stopped, and held out his hand, causing the other members of the fellowship (that were behind him, which was everyone apart from The Doctor, Aragorn and Gandalf), causing to bump into the elf. "There is a fell voice in the air!" he called, as suddenly large bits of rock began to fall down on the fellowship.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf bellowed.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled, narrowly avoiding a large, staff shaped rock. Suddenly, there was a loud **BOOM, **and just as Max was about turn towards The Gasman to tell him off for dropping bombs, they were all flung to the floor.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir called, the wind blowing snow into his face. "We should make for the Gap of Rohan, and then onwards to Gondor!"

"The Gap of Rohan would take us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn bellowed back, helping Sam to avoid a falling rock. "And it would also be swarming with Orcs!"

Gimli suddenly shouted. "There is another way! If we cannot go over the mountain, let us go under it! Through the Mines of Moria!"

Gandalf's face darkened.

"We cannot stay here," Boromir yelled. "This would mean the death of the hobbits, the Gasman and Angel!"

"Let the Ring Bearer decide," Gandalf turned to Frodo, who was shivering from the cold. "Frodo?"

Frodo looked at the Doctor, then at Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, before looking at his fellow Hobbits and the Flock. He then turned to Gandalf and managed to speak, "We'll go through the Mines of Moria."

***

Two days later, the fellowship found themselves walking towards the Mines of Moria. It was Gimli who spotted the doors first. "There they are! These are the doors of Moria!"

"Where are they?" asked The Gasman, looking at where Gimli was pointing, past the lake. "I don't see them, I thought –"

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli interrupted.

"Let's see," Gandalf said, walking up to the doors and moving around the edges for a few seconds. "The doors of Durin, lord of Moria. Speak Friend and Enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry, still trying to find the door.

"It's quite simple really, if you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open," Gandalf explained, before speaking in a language which surprisingly even the TARDIS could not translate, however, the Doctor remained quiet. When he finished, Gandalf stood back, and everyone tensed, expecting something to happen. Well, apart from the Flock and the Doctor of course.

"Nothing's happening," The Gasman yawned, Gandalf shot him a look.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs." He whispered. "I can hardly go through them all…"

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked loudly.

"Knock your head against these doors, PeregrinTook! And if that does not _shatter_ them, then I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions!" Gandalf snapped, whirling to glare at the young hobbit.


	10. The Watcher in the Water

Maximum Ride: Middle-Earth Mutants

Chapter 10: The Watcher in the Water

About half an hour later, the members of the fellowship were lying around on the floor, Gandalf still trying to open the doors with magic, and not succeeding. After much regret, Sam had had to leave Bill the Pony.

Suddenly, there was a series of short plops, and everyone turned to see Merry, The Gasman, Iggy and Pippin having a stone-throwing contest.

"Shhh!" Aragorn warned. "Don't disturb the water."

"Merry," Pippin whined after about twelve minutes. "I'm hungry. And Bored."

"You're always hungry," was the reply.

"Am not," Pippin disagreed.

"Am too," Merry rebutted.

Suddenly, they turned to see Frodo and Gandalf. There was a great shudder, and the doors began to open.

"Soon, my friends, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves," Gimli said. "Roaring fires, malt beer. - For the adults… This, my friends, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

"This is no Mine," Borimir looked at the empty, dark space stretching out in front of them. "It's a Tomb."

"No," Gimli dropped to his knees, looking around the dark, cold, damp room which most of them had entered. "NO!"

Legolas turned towards a skeleton of a dwarf, which had an arrow sticking in it. He picked it up, and murmured. "Goblins."

Borimir drew his sword, and Legolas and Aragorn reached for their arrows, Iggy quickly following.

"Hey Gaz," Iggy turned to him. "Do you think you can use your skill to kill the Goblins?"

Gazzy chuckled, as Max leaned over. "Don't. You might knock us out as well."

"Touché," Iggy frowned.

"STRIDER! DOCTOR!" Sam yelled, turning around. Frodo was up in the air, being hauled about by a new beast. Sam dashed out, drawing his small sword.

"Maybe a bomb might come in handy," Gazzy suggested, just as Max refused.

"What's a Bomb?" Gimli raised his eyebrows.

"Long story," Gazzy replied. "Hopefully I can show you lot later."

He was about to continue, but at a glance from Max, he shut up.

"What are we going to do?" Nudge asked, panicking. "Whatarewe-"

Max looked for Fang, and then remembered that Ari had taken him. Legolas and Iggy shot their arrows, Aragorn's close behind. They pierced the tentacles of the beast, but not enough to stop Frodo. Max had spread her wings, but the Doctor yelled. "Don't! It could get you!"

Suddenly, another arrow was shot from Legolas and Iggy, but they had both used three in one shot. The arrows pierced the beast in the tentacles, causing it to drop Frodo, who came crashing down on The Doctor.

"Ohhh," The Doctor moaned, as the beast started to fall.

"RUN!" bellowed Gandalf, and the others followed suit.

Just as they were all in the mines, the beast came crashing down, blocking the exit.

When the rocks settled, there was a long silence. Finally, Gandalf spoke. "We now have but one choice." He said in a low voice. "We must face the long, dark of Moria. Be on your guard- there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

"Allons-y!" The Doctor added, and the Fellowship took off.


End file.
